


Until Now

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia gets a surprise visitor on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Now

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about ten years after high school, with spoilers up through "Lunar Ellipse." Written for Day Three of Teen Wolf Femslash Week on Tumblr.

The sky was overcast. A peek out the window informed Lydia it was going to snow. Normally snow on Christmas Eve would have made the redhead happy, but not this year.

Lydia sighed as she closed the curtains. The living room of her Montana home was in a sad state. The Christmas tree—which her husband had hated when they first bought it but had come to love over the years—sat half-decorated in a corner of the room. She dragged it out of storage the weekend after Thanksgiving, but the memories that had come flooding back as she began to decorate it had been too painful. Now, instead of presents, boxes of unstrung ornaments sat underneath the tree.

Lydia’s parents had both offered to spend the holiday with her, but she had said no. Her mother deserved a happy Christmas with her husband and his family, and she knew her father was looking forward to his usual vacation somewhere tropical with his girlfriend. And although several of her friends back in California had invited her to join them for the holidays, she hadn’t wanted to put a damper on their holiday spirit.

So instead Lydia was spending Christmas Eve curled up on the sofa in her pajamas, watching Die Hard—it was the only thing on television that hadn’t been too emotional for her taste. Just as the film was reaching its climax, Lydia heard what sounded like a vehicle pull up. Peering out the window, she saw a motorcycle parked in her driveway.

After a moment, the doorbell rang. Lydia opened the front door to see Cora Hale standing on her porch; motorcycle helmet tucked under one arm. Lydia stared at the werewolf agape. “Do you want to let me in?” asked the brunette. “It’s freezing out here.”

Wordlessly, Lydia stood aside, allowing the youngest Hale to enter the house. Shutting the door behind her, Lydia said “What are you doing here?”

Cora plopped down on one end of the couch. “I figured you could use some company tonight” she said.

“God, Cora, I haven’t seen you since high school” said Lydia, sitting down on the other end of the couch. “And now you just show up on Christmas Eve. Why now?”

Cora reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind Lydia’s ear. “Because you haven’t needed me until now” she said.

And then Lydia kissed her.


End file.
